I Built a Home
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: "He construido un hogar, para ti, para mí" Independientemente de que fueran dos individuos completamente diferentes, como la razón y las emociones, como pathos y logos; ambos se complementan mutuamente y por lo tanto, se necesitan de igual forma. Y juntos al final han logrado construir un hogar. Regalo de Amigo Invisible para adry mw.


**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

Esta historia ha sido creada para el **"Amigo Invisible 2013"** del foro **El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**.

_Para adry mw_

* * *

**I built a home, for you, for me**

"_There is a house built out of stone, Wooden floors, walls and window sills, Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust. This is a place where I don't feel alone. This is a place where I feel at home__.__"__ To Build A Home_, The Cinematic Orchestra.

* * *

**I**

A Ron nunca le habían gustado las misiones en las que lo enviaban lejos de casa.

Sin embargo, la gente solía creer que porque era un héroe de guerra le gustaba embarcarse en una aventura que lo enviaba al otro lado del mundo del cual no conoce nada. No lo malinterpretéis; amaba el trabajo de auror, pero había ocasiones en las que no le gustaba en demasía.

A diferencia de las creencias de ese tipo de personas, él prefiere quedarse en su lugar de origen. El lugar, como comúnmente se suele decir, en donde ha _echado raíces_. De hecho, le gustaría que las noches fueran eternas para así poder permanecer en su casa durante un largo tiempo, junto a Hermione.

La muchacha se remueve a su lado, dormida. El trabajo en el Ministerio parece consumirle la energía por completo, pero a ella parece gustarle y aquello es suficiente para él. Aunque en ocasiones la encuentre despierta a altas horas de la noche, trabajando sin parar. Con enormes ojeras que parecen pozos y rodeada de cientos de pergaminos, como si en cualquier momento Hermione fuera a desaparecer entre ellos. Ella sigue sin ordenar sus prioridades, o al menos un poco menos que antes.

Por otro lado, Ron ha adquirido la costumbre de acariciarle la espalda a Hermione con los dedos hasta que ella se queda dormida.

Aquello se ha convertido en casi una tradición.

Deposita un beso en su frente y la escucha suspirar profundamente, completamente dormida.

Dicen que el hogar es aquel lugar en donde uno no se siente solo. Pero haber vivido con seis hermanos con los que había que luchar constantemente por un poco de atención, él siempre se había sentido que lo dejaban de lado. Entre tantos hermanos vivarachos y talentosos, él no parecía encajar en aquel lugar. Y más con dos amigos que solían destacarse por ser El Elegido y por ser una sabelotodo.

Se sentía un intruso; no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Sin embargo, al final, los grupos de alguna forma siempre se complementan, porque de un modo u otro, cada individuo posee alguna característica que puede transmitirle a sus compañeros; algún aspecto que pueda brindarles para ser mejores personas.

Y luego está Hermione Granger, la lógica de la situación, la razón. Una vez le escuchó mencionar que ella era _logos_ y él _pathos_*. También dijo algo con respecto a la filosofía de un hombre cuyo nombre no se molesta en recordar porque era lo suficientemente raro y largo para hacerlo. Aquellos muggles filósofos son muy extraños.

Sin embargo, ella lo quería por lo que era y por lo que no también. Y él la amaba a su vez. Por eso lo único que siempre quiere hacer, es llegar a tiempo.

El hogar es ese lugar en donde se encuentra con ella.

**II**

—Hoy fui a San Mungo —Hermione deposita sus pertenecías en la mesa y se despoja de su abrigo, el cual cuelga en el perchero.

Ron abandona _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa, decidiendo que no quiere leer más sobre la vergonzosa derrota de los Cannons en su último partido y centra su atención en ella.

El hecho de que haya acudido a San Mungo es extraño debido a que Hermione raramente se enferma. Además, independientemente si lo estuviese, ella misma podría encontrar la forma para curarse por su cuenta. Sin embargo, la imagen de ella contándole que poseía una enfermedad incurable lo hizo preguntar de forma atropellada:

—No estarás enferma, ¿verdad? —frunce el ceño profundamente.

Hermione frunce el ceño a su vez, sin embargo, apoya la barbilla en una mano y suelta una risita, divertida. A pesar de que Ron ya sea un hombre hecho y derecho, no deja de ser tan dramático como solía serlo de joven.

—Por Merlín, Ron, por supuesto que no —niega con la cabeza, alborotando los rizos castaños a su alrededor—. No entiendo qué te hace pensar eso.

Ron se encoge de hombros, despreocupado.

—Tenía que preguntar, Hermione.

La muchacha sonríe abiertamente y atrapa una de sus enormes manos entre las suyas más pequeñas. Ron observa cómo frunce el ceño mirando la mesa, como si se estuviera recriminando algo a sí misma.

—¿Entonces para qué necesitabas un sanador? —continúa él; Hermione levanta la vista y la fija en él.

Hermione respira profundamente y parece meditar unos segundos las palabras que pronunciará a continuación.

—Porque vamos a tener un bebé, Ron.

—Oh.

**III**

—Todo va a estar bien.

—Por Merlín, Harry —Ron resopla con fuerza—, ¿quieres dejar de repetir lo mismo? Ahora sí estoy empezando a alterarme.

Harry esboza una mueca a modo de disculpa y se encoge de hombros.

—De acuerdo, sólo estaba intentando ayudar.

—¿Ron Weasley? —la sanadora asoma la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta y Ron se levanta con rapidez, expectante. La mujer sonríe con suavidad—. Ya puede pasar.

El hombre asiente con nerviosismo y antes de echarle un último vistazo a su mejor amigo que asiente para infundirle confianza, entra en la habitación. Hermione se encuentra en su cama y luce cansada y débil, pero tranquila. Le sonríe con seguridad, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y le invita a acercarse.

Ron toma el bulto entre sus manos; su pequeña hija se encuentra profundamente dormida.

Es diminuta. Es su hija y es perfecta.

Han construido un hogar.

**IV**

—Sabes que nos meteremos en problemas si tu madre se llega a enterar.

Rose esboza un mohín con su boca y se pasa las manitas por la cara, apartándose los cabellos color fresa de ella. Deja el libro a un lado y gatea hasta llegar a él. Ron no puede evitar lo mucho que Rose se parece a Hermione. Aunque de igual forma también se parece mucho a él.

—Pero sólo una, ¿de acuerdo? —si Rose no fuera su propia hija, se sentiría idiota hablándole a alguien que por supuesto no le va a responder; era como hablarle a los gnomos del jardín de su madre. Rose frunció el ceño y estiró los brazos, en una muda petición.

Ron suspiró sonoramente y le pasó una galleta. Debía anotar en su cuadernillo de notas sobre cómo ser padre que no debía comer galletas de chocolate enfrente de su hija. Por lo tanto, Harry tenía razón: De una u otra forma terminaría malcriando a su hija y eso estaba mal… o al menos, no tanto, quitándole el hecho de que estaban comiendo galletas de forma ilícita en la habitación antes del almuerzo.

A Hermione no le iba a gustar y sería su culpa.

El hombre observó cómo su pequeña hija tomada la galleta con sus manitas y se la llevaba a la boca.

—¡Ron, estoy en casa!

El hombre da un respingo y profiere una maldición, reprimiéndose casi al instante por haberla dicho. Su hija parece divertida: se carcajea y aplaude como si hubiera disfrutado un espectáculo que sólo ella ha presenciado. Sin embargo, Ron sabe a la perfección que no debería soltar palabrotas enfrente de Rose, porque es malo, muy malo.

Sí, definitivamente la malcriará, si no es que lo ha hecho ya.

**V**

—¡Ron! —la exclamación de Hermione llega desde la cocina; parece emocionada—, ¡Rose acaba de hablar de nuevo!

Con tan solo unas tres zancadas, Ron irrumpe en la cocina lleno de expectación. Nunca ha logrado escuchar hablar a su hija; ella siempre decide hacer gala de sus habilidades lingüistas cuando él no se encuentra presente, por lo tanto, quiere escucharla por lo menos una vez.

—Vamos, Rose —Hermione le sonríe con dulzura a su primogénita—, dile a papá qué fue lo qué dijiste.

Sin embargo, Rose parpadea confundida y los observa simultáneamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Hermione aprieta los labios ante el silencio de su hija y dice:

—Lo siento, Ron. Yo pensé que… bueno, pensé que esta vez sí lo repetiría…

El aludido suspira profundamente, sin evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Ya era la tercera vez que le ocurría lo mismo; se había perdido las primeras palabras de su hija repetidas veces y nunca había podido ser testigo de ellas. Qué mala suerte tenía.

El hombre sonríe con dificultad, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

—No importa, Hermione. Pero me llevaré a Rosie, si no hay problema…

—Oh, no te preocupes, Ron —Hermione realiza un ademán—. Yo tengo que terminar de cocinar… —resopla con fuerza y le da la espalda, concentrándose en la cocina.

—De acuerdo —sonríe y toma a Rose entre sus brazos—. Vamos, Rose, dejemos a tu madre

Sin duda alguna, su situación tenía que ser una especie de castigo divino impuesto por el universo. Quizás era el pago que recibía por haber abandonado a sus amigos aquel día durante la Segunda Guerra. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Porque no podía ser su culpa el simple hecho de que Rose se decidiese por hablar justo cuando él no se encontraba presente.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Rosie? —Ron toma un enorme oso de peluche y se lo enseña—. Mira, tu oso, ¿tiene nombre?

La pequeña atrapa al muñeco y lo estruja entre sus manos, parece gustarle. Sin embargo, Ron la deposita en el suelo y hurga entre las pertenencias de su hija, decidiendo qué hacer para distraerla. Sin embargo, sucede algo que consigue impresionarlo de sobremanera.

Cuando Rose lo llama "pa-pá" por primera vez en su vida, Ron teme que se vaya a echar a lloriquear ahí mismo. En ese momento sólo existen él y su pequeña hija pelirroja de brillantes ojos azules que lo observa con atención, mientras que se ríe y extiende sus bracitos hacia él, abandonando el juguete a un lado.

Independientemente lo que haya dicho Hermione en su quinto año: Él no tiene el mismo nivel sentimental que el de una cucharilla de té.

Ha disminuido, eso es seguro.

**VI**

Rose tira de la manga de su camisa, reclamando su atención. Sin embargo, Ron tiene la vista clavada en la mesa del comedor, donde Hermione se encuentra rodeada de papeles mientras garabatea en un pergamino con rapidez.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Dijiste algo? —Hermione levanta la vista y sacude la cabeza—. No, no ocurre nada. Simplemente que a uno de mis empleados más indispensables se ha tomado unas vacaciones esporádicas justo en este momento, alegando que no las había tomado antes y quería hacerlo ahora, o eso decía él —frunce el ceño—. Aunque afortunadamente, finalizó sus deberes, olvidó archivarlos y tengo que hacerlo yo y aún no he terminado… Y… ¿Ron?

El hombre levanta la vista y la observa, Hermione parece ligeramente nerviosa aunque él no sabe exactamente por qué razón.

—Lo que sucede es que estoy embarazada de nuevo.

—Oh. Eso es… genial, Hermione.

Y comienza hablar de forma tan atropellada que a la mujer le cuesta seguirle el hilo en ocasiones; sólo logra asentir y sonreírle con dulzura; su esposo parece emocionado.

El hombre esboza una suave sonrisa. Ahora su hogar está completo.

* * *

¡Hola, Adry!

Sí, resulta y acontece que me tocaste tú y como resultado hice tu primera petición. Espero te guste, en serio, fue con mucho cariño, a pesar de que el final es pésimo, perdóname xDDD A pesar de que adore el romione y me encante leerlo, no me gusta escribirlo por temor a irme de OOC. Y nunca había escrito uno, obviamente, y esta historia consiguió producirme muchos dolores de cabeza porque al principio no se me ocurría nada, luego, cuando se me ocurrió algo, no conseguía escribir nada decente. Vale, lo siento por el final, sé que es pésimo, _mea culpa, mea culpa_.

Otra cosa es lo de _logos_ y _pathos_. Según tengo entendido, Aristóteles clasificó la retórica en tres categorías: _Ethos_, _Logos_ y _Pathos_. Como es sabido, _Logos_ es para la lógica y _Pathos_ para las emociones. Y Hermione y Ron son de esa forma, respectivamente, y me gustó usarlo como una relación que los describiera a ellos.

En serio, espero que te guste mucho y lamento si no cumplió tus expectativas, pero fue hecho con mucho cariño.

¡Feliz Navidada atrasada y feliz año 2014, Adry!


End file.
